


Second Place Wins

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack), Icicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, Drinking Games, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, way too much vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle
Summary: Yuri entwined his fingers with Otabek's and brought their hands to rest on Yuri's cock. Otabek jumped and scooted back, giving him a surprised look."As the winner…" Yuri bit down on his bottom lip. "I want you to suck me off."OR Otabek visits Yuri and things escalate quickly.





	Second Place Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by Ashii and Icicle, because both of us suck at writing Otabek's character. We had fun playing with him in this, though.

Otabek drew in a deep breath and knocked on the door of Yuri's apartment.

After Yuri's exhibition skate, Otabek had been a coward. He retreated to Almaty, too scared to admit his feelings for Yuri ran deeper than friendship—that he wanted to taste more than just Yuri’s fingers in his mouth. Luckily, the European Championships were coming up, and Otabek wanted to cheer Yuri on even if Kazakhstan didn't compete.

Yuri had told him that he could stop by anytime he wanted. He hoped it was true.

When Yuri opened the door, Otabek greeted him with a smile. "Surprise?"

Yuri stared at Otabek, mouth agape, leaning on the doorway. "The fuck are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

Otabek shrugged, trying to play off how nervous he was. "I wanted to wish you good luck."

"You couldn't have done that through FaceTime?"

None of this had gone how Otabek imagined. He thought Yuri would fling open the door and jump in his arms, ecstatic he had come to visit. He didn't think he'd be rejected at the door.

"I-"

"Fuck, Beka, don't look like a lost dog. I'm glad you're here; I just would have cleaned up a little for you. Maybe made some plans."

"Here, I brought Koumis." Otabek pushed a large bottle into Yuri’s hands, trying not to panic. "Let’s drink."

Yuri’s eyes lit up as he grabbed the present and Otabek exhaled. He knew that Yakov forbid Yuri from drinking, so he hoped that his intrigue would get Yuri to forgive him.

"Well, you might as well come in." Yuri pushed the rest of the door open and Otabek followed. He tried to ignore how his pulse raced.

"So what are we celebrating?" Yuri flashed him a wry smile.

Otabek gulped. "Your victory at Europeans, of course."

Yuri stepped into his kitchen and poured the liquor into two glasses. "I like the sound of that."

"Have you changed your choreography at all for Europeans?" Otabek took the glass from Yuri and drank.

Yuri looked up at Otabek and raised his eyebrows. "Maybe a little."

"I saw your Instagram post from the other day." Otabek tried to sound casual. "You hinted at a quad axel?"

He scoffed. "I can only try those when Yakov is out of town or babysitting Georgi. I can't even land it yet."

"You'll be the one to do it, won't you?"

Yuri nodded and then flashed Otabek a brilliant smile. He took a seat on the couch and Otabek stood awkwardly. Should he try to sit beside Yuri or choose the chair instead?

No, he came all this way. He sat down next to Yuri but made sure to leave an _acceptable_ distance between them. After all, he didn’t want to appear too desperate even if he was thirsty as fuck for Yuri Plisetsky.

"So...what’s new?" Otabek knew he was being awkward. Why were things always so hard with Yuri in person? It was much easier to be witty or funny over texts or social media.

Yuri didn’t appear to have heard him. He was too busy refilling his glass. "This tastes like come." Yuri gagged. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"Koumis. Fermented mare’s milk."

"It's awful."

Otabek snorted. "You've been drinking cheap vodka since you were eight."

"I _know_ ; that's how bad this shit is."

Otabek took another drink from his glass and smirked. "Am I going to beat you at something?"

Yuri took the challenge and brought the glass to his lips. Otabek watched as he opened his mouth and tipped back the glass, drinking it down until the glass was almost empty. He tipped his head back and finished his drink. "Fuck you, Altin. That shit is disgusting."

Otabek drank the rest of his glass. "Do you want to drink something with more alcohol?"

Yuri nodded and reached under the couch pulling out a bottle of Smirnoff. At Otabek's surprised look, Yuri shrugged. "I have to hide it from Yakov."

"Does Yakov actually live here with you?" Otabek glanced around.

The decor looked _very_ Yuri. The walls were covered with posters of feline predators and punk bands.

Yuri shook his head. "I rent it out myself and Yakov and Lilia check in on me. They trust me on my own now, I guess. I’m fifteen, Beka. Not a child."

Otabek bit down on his lip. Fuck. Yuri lived alone. Why hadn’t he mentioned that before? Otabek had counted on having Yakov and Lilia as chaperones. Now, he had Yuri all to himself. He _had_ to behave. Or at least try.

Feeling a bit braver, he motioned to Yuri. "So are we starting this contest or what?"

Yuri frowned. "I don’t have any shot glasses." He looked rather disappointed.

"That’s okay. Give it here." Determined, Otabek held his hand out. His pulse was still racing, but he didn’t care. This was his chance. Yuri thought he was cool, that much he knew. He had to keep up that image.

Still frowning, Yuri handed him the bottle. Otabek uncapped it and brought it to his lips. He tilted his head back and chugged. With his other hand, he counted to ten, holding up each finger in the air.

The cheap vodka burned his throat, but Otabek couldn’t show weakness. He’d drank worse shit than this growing up. Once he finished, he carefully wiped the lip of the bottle and pushed it toward Yuri. "Now… _you_."

Yuri looked stunned, but he took the bottle. After a few moments, the fire of competition lit up through his narrowed eyes. He held the bottle in one hand and tipped it back.

He looked like a fucking model, his slim chest puffed out, neck stretched. Yuri's hair was pulled back, even longer than it had been in Barcelona. Otabek wanted to run his hands through Yuri's hair, kiss his neck, suck on his chest.

Like Otabek, Yuri counted to ten as he drank. He swallowed the rest of the alcohol and he winked at Otabek. "Another round?"

Otabek took the bottle back. Their fingers touched as the vodka was passed back, and Otabek felt sparks between them at the contact. Did Yuri feel it too?

"So now what?" Yuri asked, challenge obvious in his eyes.

Otabek stared. He couldn’t stop himself. Yuri had always made him weak and the alcohol wasn’t helping. "Now...we see who can drink longer?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but it was too late.

Yuri’s eyes widened, but then he gave a smug smile. "Alright...but let’s raise the stakes. Loser does whatever the winner wants."

"Fine." Otabek cleared his throat and brought the bottle to his mouth.

He had no idea what he just agreed to. Yuri had always had a devious side. There was no way he could lose. Tilting his head back again, he drank, slower this time. He needed to last as long as possible. He’d participated in drinking contests with his cousins since he was a boy, so he knew he could win. He just needed to pace himself. Slowly, he counted, trying to focus on the numbers rather than the pain in his throat. Once he reached 25 seconds, he stopped. There, that should be enough.

Otabek tried to keep a passive face, but he winced, coughing as he tried to breathe without his throat burning. Yuri laughed and took the bottle away.

"Don't spill it, Beka."

He knew the moment Yuri began drinking that he had lost. Yuri drank with confidence, swallowing just as much with each gulp as he had with their initial ten second round. Was this what Yuri did all day when he wasn't at practice?

The alcohol was beginning to blur his vision. He felt far less steady than he had even a few minutes ago, having to rest his hand on the couch to ground himself.

Yuri's eyes were crinkled. He looked extremely uncomfortable as he kept drinking, finally releasing the bottle from his lips and resting it on the couch. He wiped his mouth. Between the two of them, they had knocked out nearly half the bottle.

"That was thirty seconds."

Shit. Otabek hadn't been counting.

"I won."

Otabek blinked stupidly. "You did. So..."

"So…" Yuri took a step forward. "I get to claim my prize."

Otabek didn’t know how to respond. Yuri smiled, desire evident in his gaze. For so long, Otabek had dreamed of this moment, for Yuri to look at him like that, but now that it was actually happening, he panicked.

"I-I--" The closer Yuri got to him, the harder Otabek found it to breathe. He was close enough now that Otabek could smell the vodka on his breath, notice the small flickers of blue that highlighted his green eyes. Yuri grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and pulled him closer.

"What is it that you want?"

"Isn’t it obvious?" Yuri wet his lips. "You."

Without waiting for a response, Yuri kissed him. He slammed his lips against Otabek’s much too hard and forced his tongue into Otabek’s mouth. It was obvious that Yuri had no idea how to kiss as he attempted to lick the corners of his mouth. Was this his first ever kiss? Based on his sloppy and over anxious technique it probably was, but Otabek didn’t care. Sloppy or not, this was the best kiss of his life.

Otabek gripped the back of Yuri's shirt, pulling him closer. While he was content with the kiss, perhaps he could teach Yuri a thing or two about technique.

He slowed the kiss, pulling back to avoid Yuri's teeth and stuck his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Yuri moaned at this new pace, pulling Otabek closer, deepening their kiss.

Yuri entwined his fingers with Otabek's and brought their hands to rest on Yuri's cock. Otabek jumped and scooted back, giving him a surprised look.

"As the winner…" Yuri bit down on his bottom lip. "I want you to suck me off."

"Yura - I don't know if --"

Yuri moved his hips back and forth, pressing the outline of his erection into Otabek's hands. His fingers automatically curled around it and Yuri grinned in satisfaction.

"Take off my pants. I want you, _Beka_."

Otabek had to make a choice: here and now. Did Yuri just want to mess around with him, or something more? Would blowing him on this couch, with both of them drunk on vodka and mare's milk be a good idea?

The vodka answered his question as Otabek pushed Yuri back and climbed on top of him. He leaned into Yuri's ear, licking a stripe along his neck.

The alcohol had hit Otabek full force. What had he been so scared about? His nerves were dulled, and he was left only with hot desire to make Yuri come with Otabek's name on his lips.

"You may have won, and I _will_ blow you, but we're doing this _my_ way."

Yuri groaned and Otabek sucked hard on the delicate skin of Yuri's neck, sliding his hands under his shirt and playing with his nipples.

"Fuck, Beka."

Otabek tugged Yuri's shirt off and he pressed open mouthed kisses down Yuri's chest, stopping to lick at each nipple. Yuri keened, thrusting his hips up for friction, but Otabek refused to give in. He had wanted this for far too long, and if this was all he got, he was going to make it last.

Otabek didn’t care that Yuri was only fifteen and this was perhaps his first ever blow job. He was determined to make it memorable. As Yuri continued to grind his hips up, rubbing against him, Otabek reached for the waistband of his pants. He caught Yuri’s mouth in a kiss, sucking on his lower lip as he unbuttoned Yuri’s pants. Yuri moaned into his mouth and Otabek felt his own cock twitch with arousal.

Slowly, he lowered Yuri’s jeans down, which proved to be a challenge since his damn jeans were so tight. Yuri squirmed, trying to help but made the situation worse, the jeans sticking to his ass and thighs.

"Beka...I’m dying--"

Otabek smiled. "Just stay still. I’ll handle it."

Yuri looked as if he would protest, but when Otabek put his hands on Yuri’s hips, digging his fingers into his sharp hipbones, he stilled.

"You’re beautiful, Yura." He pressed his fingers harder into Yuri’s hipbones, imagining the bruises he’d leave behind, how he longed to bite them. He wasn’t sure how Yuri would react, so instead he sucked on the inside of Yuri’s thigh.

Yuri's body shuddered, his legs rising. Otabek held him down, his mouth unrelenting on Yuri's sensitive skin. He licked a stripe to the base of Yuri's cock, but stopped before he reached it.

"Beka - I _need_ your mouth."

Otabek nuzzled Yuri's sac with his nose, breathing in deeply. He pressed kisses along the stretchy skin and teased it between his teeth. Yuri gripped Otabek's hair in his fingers and moaned, thrusting upward.

He looked up and admired the wreck of a man that was Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri was always so careful, so deliberately cool. This Yuri was everything Otabek had imagined and more. He was perspiring, an expression of desperation on his face. He gnawed on the back of his hand, failing to hold back more noises.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Otabek let out a hot breath, which ghosted over Yuri's prick.

"I want - I want you to suck me. Take me all the way in your mouth." Yuri's voice was near sobs.

Otabek held out his tongue and traced a pattern up Yuri's shaft, gently kissing the tip. "Is this - something you think about often?"

The fingers in Otabek's hair softened. "All the time. I usually jerk off after we Skype. You're so fucking hot."

He couldn't hold back any longer. Torturing Yuri was almost torture to him. Otabek took Yuri fully in his mouth, sliding his lips greedily down Yuri's cock.

Otabek had never been good at deep-throating. The few times he sucked off JJ back in Colorado Springs, he’d gagged, but Yuri’s cock was not as thick and long as JJ’s. He was easily able to fit Yuri's entire length in his mouth. He cupped his teeth with his lips and then started sucking, licking a long stripe down the underside of his shaft, teasing the sensitive head every so often. Yuri shifted below him. He jerked his hips up, pushing his cock deeper in Otabek’s throat.

He felt his gag reflex tighten. This would not do at all. Even though Yuri won, they were doing this his way. He released Yuri’s cock and then climbed further on top of him, pinning him down with his knees.

"What the fuck, Beka? Why’d you stop?"

"You don’t get to do that, Yura. Behave or I’ll stop." Otabek swallowed. He licked his lips, savoring the musky taste of Yuri’s precome on his tongue.

Yuri glared. " _Fine_."

Otabek smirked and then once again took Yuri’s cock in his mouth. This time he grazed it slightly with his teeth. Yuri seemed to like it, so he closed his jaw further.

Yuri's hips jutted up, desperate for more contact, but Otabek held him down. He released Yuri's cock. "I said _behave_. I won't tell you again."

" _Fuck_."

Once he was still, Otabek swallowed Yuri's cock again, relishing in the fact that he was the one with the power. Although Yuri had been in charge of their friendship so far, and even initiated this blowjob, this time Otabek was leading.

Judging by the look on Yuri's face, he didn't mind.

Otabek bobbed up and down on Yuri's dick, occasionally swallowing him to his base and sucking forcefully. Yuri's moans became louder, but he let Otabek set the pace.

"Beka - please - I need --"

Yuri's words caused him to slow down just to spite him. Otabek twirled his tongue around the head of Yuri's cock, loving how it was slick with precome.

Yuri was so soft, so firm, so beautiful. Otabek had dreamed of this for so long, he couldn't believe this was real. Right now, in the moment, Yuri was _his_. He wouldn't let Yuri forget it.

While Yuri continued to squirm beneath his weight, Otabek began palming Yuri’s balls. Yuri gasped. He tilted his head back, arching his back as he attempted to struggle, trying to push his cock deeper into Otabek’s throat. Otabek felt smug as he watched Yuri writhe around in desperation. He made the hottest little sounds, his hair sticking to his forehead, those gorgeous eyes shut tight, his mouth falling open. God, he could get used to this, watching Yuri become undone because of him.

He knew Yuri was close and decided to take pity on him. Once again, he quickened the pace, sucking harder, faster. His jaw began to ache, but he continued, knowing it wouldn't be long before he could taste Yuri's spunk.

Yuri tilted his head back even further, letting out a string of obscenities. Before long, he came. Sour liquid filled Otabek’s throat, but he didn’t care. Without grimacing, he swallowed it down and then licked his lips, making sure to savor every drop of Yuri he could.

His own cock throbbed, pushing against the waistband of his tight jeans. He couldn’t take his eyes off Yuri, who lay panting on the couch. His hair was a disaster and his cheeks red. He looked as winded as if he had just finished a grueling free skate program.

Otabek knelt on the couch, finally releasing Yuri's hips from his grip. He hovered over Yuri, rocking side to side as his alcohol-fueled brain adjusted to the new position.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper, taking out his own weeping cock. Just that minuscule touch was enough to make him keen. Yuri opened one eye and watched as Otabek began to stroke himself.

"Want you - so fucking much, Yura."

It took just several pulls on his prick before he let out a moan and spilled his seed all over Yuri's stomach. Yuri's cock gave an interested twitch at the sudden turn of events. Fucking fifteen year olds.

Otabek tucked himself back into his pants, reached for a tissue, and wiped off Yuri's stomach. He touched him longer than necessary.

Once he set the tissue aside, Yuri pulled him into a kiss, this time softer. Yuri let out a breathy sigh once the kiss ended and scooted against the back of the couch, giving Otabek enough room to lay down beside him.

"I'll beat you next time, Yura."

Yuri squeezed Otabek's shoulders. "If you win, what do you want to do to me?"

Otabek's eyes met Yuri's. "I'm going to fuck you."

Yuri grinned, his eyes shining with interest. "Maybe I'll just have to let you win."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Tumblr! [Ashii](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com) and [Icicle](http://icicle33.tumblr.com)


End file.
